


Levi Shorts

by unloved_cadillac



Category: Shing, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unloved_cadillac/pseuds/unloved_cadillac
Summary: These are just some short stories that I make. Enjoy.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Bullet.

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some short stories that I make. Enjoy.

He shoved her up against the back alley wall making her yelp in pain. “Fuck, Levi!” Y/n says angrily. “Shut up. Just. Shut up.” He growls lowly and shoves a knee in between her legs. 

Levi’s right hand reaches and pulls out his gun from his holster and pressed it against her stomach. “I will put a bullet in you, right here right now.” He threatens. Y/n’s breath caught and she gulped. But she would be lying if she said she didn’t find this state of his sexy. Levi trailed the gun up, through the valley of her breasts and then up the column of her throat. The cool metal making her shiver. Levi continued until it rested against her temple and eyes flashed him a knowing look. A tempting look. 

Levi was about to move closer to her, but immediately stopped when he felt a pointed object poking his stomach. He looked down to see her switchblade wrapped in her hand and aimed to him. Levi looked back up to look at her and she had a sly smile on. “Your move, Ackerman.” She bites her red stained lip and smirks at his wide eyes. 

But Levi didn’t play into her little game, even though he really wanted to. He moved the barrel across her cheek and onto her lips. She got the idea of what he wanted her to do and she pressed a kiss to the tip. Smirking, he pulls away and composes himself making her fall from the wall back onto her feet. “Don’t do that shit again, L/n. Otherwise next time, I will pull the trigger.” He taunts and she smirks. “Oh. A next time? I’m rather looking forward to it, Levi~” she flirts and he scoffs. He starts to walk out the alley when he turned around to look at her again only to see her gone. 

Damn assassins.


	2. Sunsets.

She knocked on his window, like the lunatic she is and startled him. “Y/n?!” He called out and she waved at him. Levi woke up from his desk and opened the window. “What the hell are yo-“ he gets cut off by her lips on his. When she pulled away he pulled her inside. “What are you doing here, brat?” Levi asks while cupping her cheek. “Run away with me.” Y/n says and he scoffs. “What?” “Just for like an hour. I want to watch the sunset with you. Please?” She says with that sparkle in her eyes. All Levi does is roll his eyes and gets his leather jacket. Y/n’s eyes spread with joy and she moved to his window but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a quick kiss to her neck. “Let’s run away, Y/n.”

They didn’t take the car. Rather they ran. Ran to the little meadow that Y/n had discovered no more than two weeks ago. Hand-in-hand, hearts together, they ran until the air was knocked out of their lungs. Y/n collapsed on the grass, laughing while Levi caught his breath. “Why do we always do that when we know we’ll regret it?” He pants out and sits next to her. “Fun.” She replies and wakes up to look over head the little hill where the flame of ball of fire began to sleep. Y/n looked ahead while Levi looked at her. The sun kissed her skin making her look like the most beautiful girl in the world. Shifting her gaze from the sun, Y/n catches his and scoots closer to Levi. She laid her head on his shoulder and they watched the day become night together.   
“I’ll always run away with you.”


	3. Stealing Glances.

He always saw her. The way her eyes were fixed on him whenever she could. Those e/c beauties locked on him that were filled with adoration and love. He could feel it across the room. Her soul called out to his and her heart wanted to be held by him. Levi never denied his feelings for her. But Y/n’s flustered state was too lovely to mess around with. 

She always saw him. Looking at her with gunmetal orbs that made her feel warm inside. His face expressionless but his eyes showed more emotion than anyone she had ever met. When Y/n would pass him by in the halls and how she would turn to see him looking already. Her feelings were too strong to be ignored and they both knew that they would have to confess sooner or later. 

But now, they were content in stealing glances from each other.


	4. Silence.

Levi wasn’t much of a talker. Even though he was surrounded by people who wouldn’t shut the hell up, he never said more than his fill. But you. You felt that words didn’t need to be exchanged to have a conversation. He found that out when he hung out with you at your place. 

He’d be reading on your bed while you painted on the floor. The only sound being the bristles on paper and the flip of a page. Levi looked at you to see how you were doing and when you looked up you flashed a smile that, he swore, made him fall more in love with you. If that was possible. 

Silence always spoke volumes.


	5. Late Night Drives.

“Let’s get outta here.” He tells her while they both laid on the bed they shared. She looked at him with a slight shock. Mostly because he hadn’t said a word in the last 15 minutes. “What?” She chuckles at him and he kisses her cheek and looks deep into her eyes. “Let’s go.” Levi tells her simply and he wakes up to put on a shirt. She follows suit and puts on her sweatpants along with her shoes. “Where are we going?” She questions him and he shrugs his shoulders as he ties his laces. “I don’t know. But that makes it interesting, doesn’t it?” 

Levi took the convertible and drove with her to...well wherever. He pressed the button and the roof folded, making the night breeze work in full effect. Y/n stood up and let her wavy hair flow with the wind and Levi smirked at her peaceful state. No cars. No people. Just the fluorescent street light illuminating the street and two crazy people driving at 00:00. 

He drove straight to the beach. It didn’t surprise her. Levi loved the beach. The sounds of the waves crashing into the shore just made everything feel so calm and civil. Y/n took off her shoes as well as he and made their way to the sand. The moon was full, making the waves form beautifully. She was to too caught up to see what Levi was doing behind her. And she turned around, he was down on one knee with a box in his hand. Y/n walked up to him and he opened the box, revealing a diamond ring that shined just like the moon above them. 

“Will you marry me, Y/n?” 

The late night drive ended with a yes and a fiancé.


	6. Distance.

Her eyes spoke it all. The way it wouldn’t stay on his for more than a heartbeat. They way it looked at the floor when she answered where she was. Her heart spoke a different rhythm than his even though he felt it in his bones that they both loved each other the way they did when they were 19. 

Levi couldn’t ask her what was wrong. Rather, he didn’t want to. He was terrified of the answer that she might give him. He didn’t want to throw away these fulfilled years. The best years of his life for an unknown. The thought itself made him sick but he knew he would have to face reality one way or another. 

Y/n’s back was turned away from Levi and it made him wonder:

“How can someone so close, seem so far way?”


	7. Come Over.

Scrolling through social media was always a great way to pass the time. But not at 2:30 in the morning. You had work in seven hours but your insomnia just had to be a stingy bitch tonight. You don’t know how many pages you scrolled through or how many cat videos you watched, but none of them made you sleepy. You had tried everything. Exercise. Drinking warm milk. Boring yourself by reading the book Hange bought for you. But it got interesting and after realizing you hit chapter fifteen you just closed it with a groan. “Damn you, Hange. How did you know I would like this shit?” Tossing and turning for several minutes, only one thing comes to mind that you knew would help you sleep. Or rather a who. You picked up your phone and went to your contacts when you bit your lip in anticipation. “Will he even be awake? Oh fuck it. That moron also has insomnia.” You mumble and click the phone icon on his name. Waiting. Waiting. Wai-

“What?” He grumbles and you giggle at his annoyance. “Now is that the way to greet your girlfriend?” You say amused. Levi didn’t answer for a few seconds then you heard his husky voice again. “Y/n? Shit. Sorry I didn’t even look at the contact. Why you up so late?” “I should ask you the same thing.” “I got a phone call from my girlfriend.” You laugh nervously. Shit maybe he really was asleep. And now, you disturbed the only time he actually got a few winks. “Hey, brat. I was just resting. Stop overthinking.” Levi assures you and you exhale a breath you didn’t know you were holding in. “Sorry.” You shyly say while picking the thread of your blanket. It’s quiet again. Only the sounds of your breathing and his intertwining and the sound of your air conditioner. “Levi? You still there?” “Yeah. Want to talk about something?” He asks and you close your eyes, contemplating on whether you should ask. But, you take a deep breath and look up. 

“Come over.”

You say and wait for his response. It’s quiet on his side and you start to worry. Maybe asking him wasn’t such a good idea. “Wait, Levi. Sorry I didn’t mean to just say it like that. I know you’re tired and stuff and you have work in the morning and-..” “I’ll be over in 5. Keep the door unlocked so you don’t have to wake up when you hear me.” Levi suddenly says and hangs up. Widening your eyes at what just happened, you quickly go to your apartment door and unlock it. You didn’t go back to bed. Rather, you took your blanket and wrapped yourself up and waited on the couch for him. A few minutes past and your door opened. There he was. Taking his shoes off and hanging off his jacket after placing a bag down and looking at you. “I thought I told you to wait in bed.” He says amused. You walked up to him and opened your arms to welcome him in your blanket shield. Levi rolls his eyes and hugs you while you wrap your blanket around him. “What’s the bag for?” You ask, voice muffled by his chest. “Figured I’m staying over night so I brought my work clothes. Now come on.” He says and lifts you up to wrap your legs around his waist. 

“Let’s get some sleep.”


	8. Mind.

The nightmares would never stop. It was a reality she had to face. It would lessen but it will not stop. Y/n’s body shook with fear as the monsters in her head started to take over. She grabbed the covers and gripped it until her knuckles turned white. Tears streamed down her nose and her whimpers got louder. 

Levi’s eyes shot open when he heard broken cry and moved to see her. “Honey?” He gently shook her shoulders but it only made her screw her eyes shut even more. Levi sat up and moved the hair out of her face and gently placed his hand on her fist. “I’m here. I’m right here. Come back to me.” He whispers in her ear and her breathing slowed down. Y/n’s mind started following his voice back to the real world. “I’m here. Wake up, my love.” Levi spoke again and she opened her eyes and loosened her grip on the cover. She turned around and looked at him. “Hi baby. It’s alright. It was just bad dream. It’s not real.” He assures her as he wipe her tears away. Y/n wraps her arms around his neck bringing him into a hug. She tightened around him like she was afraid that he would disappear. Levi didn’t hesitate in grabbing her back. 

His smell, his voice. It was the only thing that could tear her away from the nightmares that invaded her mind.


	9. Bells.

After cleaning their room, Levi finally made his way to the garden to see his fiancé. She loved the garden. The flowers, the insects. Just nature as a whole. Levi walked down the steps and he saw her sitting in the field of flowers that she planted and cared for years. 

He silently walked up to her and sat behind her. She wasn’t startled at all, noting his presence as soon as he stepped in the garden. “Hi, honey.” Levi sighs and wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her into his lap and he lays his head on her shoulder. “Your fairies told you, isn’t it?” He asks in a whisper and she chuckles. “No. I heard you, silly.” Y/n turns in his arms and places the flower crown on his head and kisses his nose. Levi smiles at her and moves her hair out of her face. “How’s your back?” He asks. “It’s alright. The wings will start to grow again slowly. No need to worry.” Y/n replies as she plays with his shirt. 

Levi scoffs and kisses her palm while closing his eyes. “I’m just glad that fucker is dead.” He says and he suddenly hears little bells everywhere. Y/n starts to laugh and Levi rolls his eyes. “Oh calm down, you little brats.” He says out loud and the bells stop. “They still haven’t gotten used to your way with words.” Y/n giggles out and wraps her arms around his neck. Levi picks a flower from the ground and places it in her hair, resting it on her ear. It’s quiet for a while and Levi lays down on the ground while Y/n rests on top of him. 

They watched the clouds drift by with the occasional jingle of bells around them. “I wonder if they talk shit about me.” Levi suddenly says and Y/n laughs. “What?? Never, Levi. They find you rather attractive actually.” Y/n tells him and the bells ring louder. Y/n laughs at the shouting of her fairies and Levi raises his eyebrows. “What the hell are they on?” He questions and the bells stop once again. Y/n lays back on Levi. Basking in the sunshine and thanking whatever was up there for this moment.


	10. Baby Baby.

A loud, high pitched cry filled the house breaking the silence of the morning. Levi groans and rubs his eyes. He turns to face you who also woke up from the crying. “Stay here. I’ll go.” He says and kisses your forehead. “Thank you. If she’s hungry the milk-” “is in the fridge. I know. Get some rest.” He says and wakes up to go to his little girl. 

He opens the door and her cries become louder. “Shh Shh. Hey now.” He whispers and leans over the crib to see his angel’s face filled with tears. “Come on. Don’t cry.” Levi hooks his hands under her tiny armpits and kisses her lips and places her on his shoulder. Her cries become softer as he starts to bounce her. “Is my brat hungry? How about some milk, hmm?” He talks to her as he gets the milk warm. 

After, he sits on the chair in her room and feeds her. Her little hands grab the bottle and she gulps it down. “Oi. Slow down.” He chuckles at her. Her big e/c eyes look at him as he wipes her mouth. “What? Got something to say?” Levi asks her and she grabs his finger and bites it. “It’s gonna take a lot more than that to hurt me. How about growing some teeth first?” He jokes with her and she blabbers. 

Levi watched her intently as her eyes slowly started to droop and eventually she fell fast asleep in his arms. He carefully woke up and placed her back in her crib but after giving her head a sweet kiss. 

“Sleep well, princess. And try not to wake us up again, yeah?”


	11. Voice.

“I’ll never leave you. How can I? You’re my magnet!” “Magnet? Weird way to say that you’re attracted to me, Y/n.” 

Her giggles filled the house as he walked through it. Her angelic voice clouded his head like it was the only thing he could hear. Levi would blast music so loud that it would break glass but it couldn’t shut out her voice. Her laugh. 

He dragged himself down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, stopping at the wall hoping that if he turned the corner he would see her cooking. Humming to her made up tune and seeing her hips swing to the imaginary music. But when he did, he didn’t see her. All he saw was an empty kitchen that lost all color and all serendipity in it. Levi walked to the counter where your necklace was placed and he looked at it with nothing but heartache. He couldn’t help the tears that flowed when he held it, he didn’t want to either. The floor met his knees and his screams filled the house. 

“You said you’d never leave me! You promised!”


	12. His Song.

She cooks dinner while the radio plays. The food would taste amazing since her mother passed the family recipe down to her after years. She scoffed at the stinginess of her mother and tastes the soup that made her tastebuds sing. “Perfect.” 

As she turned off the stove, she heard it. She stoped dead in her tracks and listened. The melody filling the kitchen and she turned to the radio where the song played. Y/n ran to it and turned up the volume up to max and held the radio to her face. It’s been so long since she heard it. Too long. Y/n’s eyes poured out tears and she smiled while listening to it. She leaned against her cupboards and slid down to the floor while the song played. When she closed her eyes, all she saw was his face singing this song to her. Humming it as they both drifted to sleep together. “Oh, Levi.” She whispered and she cried happy tears as the song came to an end. 

“You really have a way of keeping an eye on me, huh?”


	13. Hospital Days.

Levi paid for the chocolate muffin and coffee and walked to her room. She wouldn’t shut up about the “delicious muffins” she saw earlier when she was rushed in here. After the elevator ride to the floor his girl was, he walked to her room and quietly made his way to her bed. 

Y/n groaned and placed the television remote on her stand when she saw Levi. “Levi! Oh, you got the muffins! Thank you.” She says making grabby hands at the food. “You’ve been begging for them for the last two hours and you thought I wouldn’t get them?” He says as he places it on the moveable tray. Y/n tries to sit up but struggles a bit. But Levi was quickly there to help her. “Thanks babe.” Y/n kisses his cheek and he sits back down and watches her munch on her muffin. 

Hospital days weren’t always good but they made it work as best as they could.


	14. Flowers.

Levi walked outside after getting his coat and hat. It was a perfect sunny day with a few clouds in view. 

He went straight to his garden and picked the beautiful flowers that Y/n planted there years ago. They were still blooming and were still fragrant. 

Levi took a long walk to his destination, just soaking up the warm weather and looking at the town pass by. 

When he arrived, he opened the gate and walked on the path that was made of stone. He smiled when it came into view. 

He dusted the gravestone from the fallen leaves and took out his handkerchief and wiped it down. He traces the words that were engraved into it: 

Here Lies Y/n Ackerman. A loving wife, daughter and friend. 

“Hi beautiful.” He whispers and takes the flowers and places it on the grave. “They are in full bloom now. I couldn’t not bring them for you.” He says as a warm breeze flows past him making him take is hat off. “Yes, Y/n. I grew my hair. Shut up.” He tells her as he ruffles his hair. 

And he stayed there, talking to her as she responded with the calm wind. Because that was the only way she could respond. But her flowers would always bloom for Levi, to keep an eye on him. No  
matter where she was. She would always be there for him.


	15. Pleasure.

“I want to..please you. But I don’t know how.” He whispered as you laid down at the edge of the bed. Levi wanted this for a long time. He researched and researched but he came to the conclusion that porn is just a fantasy and every woman’s body was different. So in order to please you, he had to learn. 

“Ok, baby. Take off your clothes and come here.” You say as your legs opened, beckoning him. He licked his lips as he took his shirt and pants off, leaving him just as bare as you. He walked in between you legs and stood there. You leaned up and kissed his stomach and gently took his hand. 

“You start here.” You say as you run his hand down your bare chest. Down your breasts and across your nipple. His breath hitched as he felt it harden. His touch did that? “Then you go down.” You take it down to your stomach and stop just above your vagina. “You should kneel. It’s better for you. Posture wise.” You suggest and he nods. He goes onto his both his knees so his face to face with your tummy. 

Levi glanced down and saw your freshly shaven pussy. The little line that led to it and the slit that ached for him. 

You brushed his fingers along your clit and you shivered. Levi quickly looked up to you. “Are you okay?” He asked, voice filled with concern. You smile a bit and cup his cheek. “It feels amazing. I’m already wet and you barely touched me, baby.” You whisper and leave his hand hovering above your opening. 

Levi looks at your pussy to see the fluid coat his middle finger. “Fuck.” He breathes out and rubs up and down. You bite your lip to stifle a moan and he looks at your face. “Is that good?” He asks and you nod. “Slip it in.” You tell him and he obliges. 

Slowly inserting his finger, he felt your walls flutter around it. It’s new to both you and him. Unlike your own finger, you weren’t in control here. You lean back and he follows your body. You spread your legs a bit wider and he settles right in front of you. Thrusting in and out, he looks back you. 

“Can I add another finger?” He asks. You look at him and nod. Again, he puts his ring finger on your slit and inserts it, earning a moan from you. “Fuck~, Levi.” You breath out and he smiles. “Does it feel good?” He asks and you nod. “It will feel a bit better if,” you take his thumb and place it on your clit, “move it around in circles.” You guide him and he does. “Fuck just like that.” You smile making him smile. He bites his lips as he feels you contract around him. 

“Are you...going to cum?” Levi looks at you as you nod. “Yes. Yes, close. Cumming.” You squeal out as you tighten around his fingers and a splash of fluid spills out. “Damn.” He groans and looks at you catch your breath. 

He slowly pulls out and kisses you. “That was so good baby.” You tell him and he smiles. “I want to find that spot in you.” He whispers and you raise your eyebrows. “Really?” You ask and he nods. You from as you take his hand again and guide it to your dripping lips. He slips his finger on and looks at you. “Curve your finger, babe.” You whisper against his lips and he does. There’s a rough but soft patch there and whenever he stroked it, you jerked. “There. Just like that.” You say as you both look at each other. 

Levi put in another finger next to his other one and continued to rub it. “Oh god.” You moan and plant your forehead on his. Levi smirks as he begins to move a bit faster. Your hands shot up to land on his shoulders and your legs involuntarily widened. “Fuck.” He pants out. Seeing you like this, he wasn’t sure how long he would last. You bite your lips and reach to grab his cock but he stops you. “No. It’s your night tonight.” He tells you and you smile. 

Suddenly, you clenched around him and he looked back up at you. “Cum for me.” Levi says and you throw your head back as your juices squirted all over his stomach, dripping down his legs and onto the floor. “L-Levi.” You pant out and he captures your lips in his. “You okay?” You hum and cup his cheek. “More than okay.”


End file.
